The present disclosure relates to a print device and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
An inkjet type print device is provided with a head ejecting ink from a nozzle surface, and performs printing on a print medium, which is a print target, during relative movement between the head and the print medium. Among this type of print device, there is a print device that can use a cloth as the print medium.